This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Existing condensers include inlet and outlet connectors, which are brazed to one or both header tanks of the condenser. Many existing condensers also have a modulator brazed to one of the header tanks. While existing condenser assemblies are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, because each brazing is a potential leak path, it would be desirable to reduce the number of brazing connections to the header tanks. The present disclosure advantageously includes a modulator assembly for a condenser that reduces the number of brazing connections to the header tanks of the condenser, thereby reducing the number of potential leak paths. The present disclosure also provides various packaging and production advantages, as one skilled in the art will appreciate.